Msparp chats
by Kankri Vantus
Summary: Theses are a bunch of rps I did. Enjoy. Rated T for language
1. Horror on the metor

**AN: Im John**

* * *

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

sober!terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

TC: hello

EB: hey gamzee

TC: HONK

EB: you ok?

TC: haha

TC: MOTHERFUCKING GREAT

EB: gamzee calm down

TC: don't tell me WHAT TO MOTHERFUCKING DO!

TC: HONK!

EB: dude you need to chill

TC: *smiles a twisted grin* alright *walks closer to him*

EB: *walks backwards* you need help man

TC: really? i feel GREAT! HONK! *shoves him to the floor hard* :O)

EB: ow your a asshole

EB: dick

TC: i'm a WHAT MOTHERFUCKER?! :O)

TC: *steps on his stomach*

EB: *cried in pain* ow you dick

TC: haha HONK! *steps down harder*

EB: *coughs up a little blood*

EB: your a motherfucker

TC: that's more like it haha HONK! *picks him up and slams him into the wall* :O)

TC: let's have some FUN

EB: *tries to use god teir powers* let me go!

TC: it's more fun when the MOTHERFUCKING STRUGGLE! :O)

EB: LET ME GO!

TC: or else what? *shoves him harder into the wall laughing*

EB: ill...I'll get karkat and dave, and ...

EB: kanaya

TC: *burst out laughing holding up a hand covered in blood* MOTHERFUCKER YOU'RE TOO LATE! :O)

TC: HONK!

EB: *screames* HELP

TC: *covers his mouth making sure to get his friends blood in it* no use screaming no one WILL HEAR YOU MOTHERFUCKER TC: :O)

EB: *gets leg free and kicks in lower regions*

TC: ouch man :O) *laughs it off he's too crazy to care about that pain* *whacks him with a club hard*

TC: play NICE hahahahahaha

EB: *starts to pass out* motherfuc-

TC: mwahahahaha :O) *continues to hit him* MOTHERFUCKING FUN

EB: *blood starts to paint the wall*

TC: *he stops hitting him* look at the MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES! :O) HONK

EB: *lays on ground*

TC: mwahahah hahaaha hahaha :O)

EB: *breaths jagged*

TC: *smears john blood all over his face* how do i look MOTHERFUCKER hahaha HONK!

EB: *kanaya shows up next to the two gasping*

TC: *looks over* hello KANAYA care to JOIN THIS MOTHERFUCKING PARTY HONK!

EB: *Kanaya pulls her chainsaw out*

TC: aww come on NO CHEATING HAAHAHAHA *stabs john in the stomach* he's already too far GONE! hahaha :O)

EB: *kanaya kicks you in the lower regions and cut a bit of your horn*

TC: *falls to the floor laughing* :O) hhahahahaha

EB: *grabs john*

TC: hey MOTHERFUCKER! he's mine! hahahahaha :O)

EB: *Kanaya ran away fast with the heir*

TC: hahahha trying to run away? hahahahaha :O)

TC: i'll find you HONK

EB: *kanaya stop to catch her breath*

EB: *john started to glow*

TC: *gets up an runs towards them* *catches up* hahahahaha :O)

EB: *john opeed his eyes* TC: *swinging around a knife and club* :O)

EB: *uses powers* you will stop phyco path

TC: HONK?

EB: *blows a powerful gust of air* you will stop

TC: *stumbles backwards*

EB: you will stop you fucking dickwad

sober!terminallyCapricious [TC] is now terminallyCapricious [TC].

TC: HuH?

EB: *still covered in blood* get away

TC: WhAt?

EB: *Blows air in your direction* I SAID LEAVE!

TC: W-WhAt wHy mOtHeRfUcKeR? wHy aRe yOu cOvErEd iN BlOoD?

EB: YOU DID IT TC: N-No i cOuLd hAvE PlEaSe nO!

TC: No pLeAsE No

TC: *cOuLdN'T

EB: *coughs up some blood* look at your self you have my blood smeared on you face, on the wall behind you

TC: *fEeLs hIs fAcE AnD LoOkInG DoWn aT HiS HaNdS* nO! *LoOkS At wAlL* n-nOt aGaIn! EB: you need help

EB: and i wont help you monster

TC: I Am nOt a mOnStEr! I'M SoRrY!


	2. New friendship

**AN: Im Sollux**

* * *

This is a script style, safe for work chat.

twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

unevenGenius [UG] joined chat.

UG: Hello

TA: hii

UG: How are you? um...Who are you if i may ask.

TA: good iim 2ollux captor

UG: Well nice to meet you Sollux, my name's Skia. *holds out her hand for him to shake*

TA: *2hake2 hand back*

UG: So um..Would you like to do something fun?

UG: I have tons of cool stuff in my back pack.

TA: 2ure

UG: *she sits down and starts takign out different things from her back pack*

UG: I haaaaave: video games, a laptop, some snacks, drawing material, uuuuum...

UG: OH!

UG: Music, i have my phone with music on it!

TA: cool.

UG: So, anything you'd like to do? *she looks up at sollux*

TA: ii dont know, how about a drawiing conte2t

UG: Haha alright, but i think i'll win. *she grabs some drawing stuff and hands it to him*

UG: Anything in specific we goin to draw?

UG: Or just you know...random

TA: ramdom

UG: Ok cool

UG: LETS DO THIS!

UG: *she starts to draw something of random*

TA: *draw2 a biiclop2, wiith a baby grub* 2how2 piicture

UG: *drew a dragon/cat attacking another dragon in a forest* *shows her picture*

UG: Wow, your's looks AWESOME Sollux!

UG: You're really good at drawing.

TA: thank2 TZ taught me how to draw

UG: Well, that looks awesome just...not quite sure what it is..um..mind explaining a little.?

TA: you mean the piicture

UG: Yeah

UG: Whats it of?

TA: my lu2u2 and me

UG: Aaaah ok, well i like it. *she smiles*

TA: thank2

TA: *2tart2 to draw agaiin*

UG: *pulls her bag closer to her* Would you like anything to eat? I have lots of snacks.

TA: do you have anythiing wiith honey?

UG: Most likely, i think i have some honey buns or something.

UG: Would you want one of those?

TA: ye2

UG: Heheh ok, here you go. *she hands it to him*

UG: *she pulls out some strawberries to eat*

TA: *eat2* thank2

TA: *gla22e2 fall off face*

UG: You're welcome. *she takes a bite of her strawberry and starts to draw a little kitty* Hm? *looks up at sollux* Heh um...*she points to the glasses*

UG: Does that happen alot?

TA: not really, only recently. *one eye2 compleatly clouded over*

UG: Um..sollux...whats up with..*she gestures to his eye, highly confused*

UG: is everything ok?

TA: well,

TA: ii lo2t a friiend and gaiined a enemy to gaiin thii2

UG: oh...*she looked at his eye a little longer but quickly looked away, embarrassed for staring so long*

TA: ii2 iit wrong to forgiive the per2on that diid thii2?

TA: after he kiilled your friiend

UG: well...its never good to hold a grudge so i guess not. I mean, you learn to forgive and forget right? *she eats another strawberry*

TA: well your riight

TA: cant iit2 not good to hold grudge2

UG: *she nods her head* I mean...its sad to hear that this person you speak of killed a friend of yours...im sorry about that sollux...

TA: and what 2tarted thii2 wa2 jelou2y

TA: iit2 alriight

UG: hmm hmm...jealousy can do some crazy things but...killing some one...thats just over the line...

TA: yep ii wa2 ju2t her friiend, nothiing more.

TA: *take2 another biite*

UG: wow...thats...kind of dumb...but this world is full of dumb things

TA: ya

TA: ...

UG: ...sollux? *she looks at him*...

UG: oh no..did i say something wrong...

TA: the one that wa2 kiilled

TA: wa2 helpiing get through morniing

TA: you diid nothiing wrong

UG: oh...ok..im sorry..i ..i dont know..im sorry...*she just goes silent and draws*

TA: *2miile2* want to 2ee 2omethiing cool

UG: *she looks up at him* Sure!

TA: *put2 hand up 2liightly and 2tart2 to u2e p2iioniic power2 to piick up 2kiia2 2tuff*

UG: WOW! NO LUBBING WAY! *watches in amazment, she has a huge smile on her face*

UG: HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING THAT!

TA: ii have a hiigher braiin fequiincy than mo2t 2o ii have p2iioniic power2

UG: Thats AMAZING! I've always wanted to have some sort of power, like FLYING!

TA: *2merk2*

UG: ...sollux...why are you smirking like that...

TA: *put2 hand2 by head and 2tare2 at 2kiia*

TA: *p2iioniic wave2 2urround2 2kiia and 2he 2tart2 to float* you 2aiid you wanted to fly

UG: ..OH MY GOD! *starts to flare around, causing her self to sort of spin in circles* OoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOH CRAP!

UG: *keeps flaring around, trying to stop spinning* MYEH! MYEH! CRAAAAAAAAP! I cant stop spinning!

TA: *float2 up wiith 2kiia* want to fly?

UG: *goes on her back and rolls around, looks at sollux* Heck yeAAAAAAH- WOOAH! HELP ME FIRST! *has started to roll around* IM.. im gonna..puke my grob...

TA: here 2tay 2tiill. Conciintrate* focu2 on 2kiia*

UG: *stops flaring around and looks at him* ...what are you doing now...?

UG: *she was still tumbling around in the air*

TA: *hover2 iin the 2ky forciing 2kiia to 2tay 2tiill*

UG: *stops tumbling* well thanks...the worlds still spinnin though...ohp wait no..its better wow..this is pretty rad! *looks around, clearly happy with all of this*

TA: your welcome* want to 2ee what your planet look2 liike?

UG: Sure

TA: * fly2 up out of the atmo2phere* preety riight

UG: *looks around* well dang...*shivers* its just slightly cold up here heheh, but woah...this is amazing...*she looks around in awe*

TA: *tiightn2 hand* II2 iit wamer

UG: *smiles and blushes some* haha a little

TA: *2miile2* let2 get back down to your planet

UG: alrighty

UG: hey can i try something real quick?

UG: I wanna try free fly around

TA: ok

UG: If i start spinning and tumbling again please help, cause i'll just freak out and make things worse. *she lets go of his hand and starts to just float*

TA: here *land2 on the ground* all you have to to ii2 2tay iin my range

UG: Ok Sol. You dont mind me callin you that right? *she tries to fly off in one direction pretty much just kicking her legs around*

TA: ii dont

TA: *let2 hand go alliitle*

UG: Alright cool *she keeps trying to move around but doesnt have much luck* hmmmmnngh...gersh dern it...i will do this...i must! *she moves around like a fish on land, sort of flopping and kicking, sticking her arms out infront of her like super man* Why isnt this working...?

TA: 2orry how about now *put2 hand down and lo22en2 focu2*

UG: *starts to fly around some* WOOOO HOOO! THIS IS FRIGGIN MAGICAL! OH YEAH BOOYAH! *flys around, getting the hang of it slowly but surely*

TA: ((2orry have go))

UG: *starts to fly alittle higher from the ground but not to much*


	3. Siblings

**AN:Im sollux**

* * *

This is a script style chat.

Lil'SisCheckingOnYouLateAtNight!muteEternity (Ash) [ME] joined chat.

Ghost!twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

ME: *she just peaks into his room to make sure he's breathing, it's been a year since the game ended*

ME: /to see the empty bed*/

ME: *she sighs and climbs into his bed, cuddling with one of his pillows*

TA: (brb

ME: /Okay!/

TA: (back)

ME: /Hello again! c: /

Ghost!twinArmageddons [TA] is now Robot!twinArmageddons [TA].

ME: /Intresting!/

TA: (yep)

ME: /Alright, shoot! :) /

TA: *brake2 room wiindow*

ME: *she jumps up* what the hell?

TA: oh crap.

ME: what? who are you? *she can't see in the dark so she's walking towards him*

TA: ii forgot ii cant go through wall2

TA: *turn2* iit2 me A2h

ME: *she sees who it is and immeaditly hugs him* i missed you! *she puts her head on his shoulder*

TA: *Hug2 back but not enough to brack her back

ME: where have you been?!

ME: i've been so worried...i've been missing weeks of sleep!

TA: well ii diied goiing to my friiend2 hou2e.

ME: don't leave me like that again... *a few tears fall* sorry. it's not your fault.

TA: iim 2orry

TA: (Do we have a mom iin thii2 rp?)

ME: i should've told you to be safe... *she kisses his cold cheek anc backs up* it's not your fault.

ME: /if you want, I don't mind!:

TA: (ok!)

TA: how2 mom about iit

ME: what so you mean? how's she been?

TA: ye2)

ME: she's uh...been drinking more. she doesn't exactly like me as much as you..so yeah. *she rubs the back if her neck*

ME: /of*/

TA: well how about ii tall mom iim here

TA: *tell

ME: ngo ahead. i'll be in my room. *she gives him a small smile, her dimples showing, before walking out of the room*

TA: ok *walk2 to theiir mother2 room

ME: /go*/

TA: *talk2 to mother and walk2 to a2h"2 room*

ME: *she lays down, hoping mom doesn't yell at him, she's been meaner*

ME: *she tosses and turns, trying to sleep*

TA: *open2 ah2'2 door* hey 2ii2?

ME: yeah?

ME: yeah? need something?

TA: can ii talk to you?

ME: sure...

TA: well mom fliiped out a biit

TA: and ii thiink her hand ii2 broke

ME: what'd she say?

ME: *she sits up, worried*

ME: what happened?

TA: well 2he 2aiid ii left cau2e of her, and iim a no good 2on. Then 2he 2laped me. and you know what happen2 when ypu hiit 2teel

ME: i'll be right back! *she jumps up, kissing his cheek then running to tier mothers room with a first aid kit*

TA: *hover2 followiing you*

ME: *its quiet for a little bit then yelling and a loud thump followed by a cry of pain*

TA: *RUn2 to the 2cene*

ME: *shes getting up off the floor and themom is about to kick her, but when she sees sollux she says* she tried to hit me! can you believe that girl!

ME: /their mom*/

TA: *Grab2 mom and 2tart2 hiittiing*

ME: *she stands up with much effort and moves inbetween their mom and sollux* mom, go. *their mom runs off*

TA: *Growl2*

TA: *Riip2 heart out of chea2t*

TA: *and try2 to 2ma2h iit*

ME: sollux. sollux, look at me. *she has her hands in his cheeks* look at me, i'm fine. sollux! *shes crying now*

TA: *2top2 every thiing*

TA: A2h iim 2orry

ME: *her left eye is swollen from getting hit but she smiling* i'm fine. i'm fine. it's okay.

TA: *blood 2tarted to leak out of the hole iin hii2 chea2t*

ME: you can't die again!

ME: no!

TA: *The color yellow*

ME: please!

ME: no!

TA: Dont worry ii wont diie

ME: *shes sobbing*

TA: *hug2 a2h*

ME: *she hugs back*

TA: ii wiill only diie iif ii exploed

ME: ...you can't. *shes muttering to herself*

ME: you can't leave me again.

ME: no.

TA: ii wont

TA: *grab2 heart* ii 2wear on thii2 meataliic heart ii wont

ME: *she holds him closer, breathing heavily* thanks...but i'm fine. everyone's fine. i promise.

TA: let2 get you to bed

ME: *she doesn't move, she just keeps hugging him*

TA: *hover2 off the ground*

ME: *she lets go of him and sniffles, walking to his room and plopping down on the bed, curling up in his covers and cuddling with a pillow of his*

TA: *2iit2 iin the corner watchiing a2h*

ME: goodnight bro... *she lazily says, falling asleep quickly*

TA: niight 2ii2

ME: *shes asleep until the next morning when she wakes up by falling off of the bed* shit!

TA: *laugh2*

ME: *she smiles and sits up* hey bro.

TA: you 2peak when you 2leep

ME: *she blushes* really? what'd i say? *she knows at some point of time she woke covered in sweat but she just went back to sleep, not wanting to alarm her bro*

TA: you were talkiing about the game

ME: oh...sorry you had to endure that. you could've left...if you'd wanted...

TA: no iit wa2 ok

TA: you only 2aiid about my friiend2

TA: *2iit2 not to a2k*

TA: **A2H

TA: you know they are here.

ME: what did i say? anything bad? *she finally stands up, stretching*

ME: what do you mean?

TA: they came to thii2 world

TA: how do you thiink ii got thii2 body?

ME: yeah...and? you didn't know that? i've seen them in my dreams.

ME: they tell me about your session. and all that happened.

TA: well they arent all 2o friiendly

ME: so i've learned.

ME: the hard way,

TA: and ii dont liike talkiing about them much

ME: sorry.

ME: we don't have to.

TA: iit2 not your fault

TA: you know iim not the only one who ha2 a robot body

ME: yeah. aradia too right?

ME: or she did at least...

TA: ya

ME: se seems nice. talked fondly of you.

ME: /she*/

TA: we diid date

ME: she told me. nepeta liked that pairing...

TA: ya

ME: sorry...want something to drink?

TA: ii cant driink

ME: *she goes to the kitchen, making some hot tea for herself* oh yeah..

TA: .


	4. piratestuck(Erisol)

**AN:Im Sollux**

* * *

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.

blind!twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

ship capitan!caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.

CA: *he entered the helsmans quarter and looked around*

CA: sollux?

TA: Ye2

CA: is the ship running correctly

CA: evverythin wworkin properly

TA: iim pretty 2ure

TA: iit ii2

CA: ya knoww

CA: it wwould be a lot easier if you wwere hooked up to the ship

CA: i gavve you detachabe nodes so you could rest not so you cold do your job out of your place

CA: could*

TA: no ii wiill no end up liike my an2e2tor

CA: sol i gavve you the ability to connect and disconnect yourself

CA: but if youre gonna disconnect wwhile youre still on the clock-

CA: youre throwwin me under the drone here

TA: ii wiill not do that ED

CA: sol

CA: please

CA: it took a lot of strings in a lot of high places to givve you this

TA: II dont want to end up liike the piioniic

TA: be2iide2 iit hurt2

CA: sol if you dont stay hooked up until your time ends then youre gonna get in trouble

TA: ii dont know

CA: sol-! *he growwled and covvered his face*

CA: sol listen to me you NEED to stay hooked up all day

TA: *Growl2*FIINE

CA: sol

CA: look at me

TA: *glare2

blind!twinArmageddons [TA] is now twinArmageddons [TA].

CA: ((oops

CA: ((my bad

TA: (ii2 ok

TA: (hello?

CA: *he looked tired and defeated. he wwalked closer and sat by him*

TA: *move2 a biit*

CA: sollux please

CA: come here

CA: look i-

CA: i havve my reasons

TA: ii 2aiid fiine

CA: listen

TA: fiine

CA: i- i had a talk wwith my superiors

TA: what diid they 2ay

CA: they wwant to do some budget cuts

CA: and i wwas ok wwith that but

CA: instead of goin wwith my plan of hirin less wworkers they wwant to get rid of a ship

CA: they wwant to decommission you

TA: ok

CA: ok?

CA: wwhat do you mean ok

CA: sol dont you knoww wwhat happens wwhen i ship is decommissioned

CA: a*

TA: not really

CA: they go dowwn wwith the ship sol

CA: by laww you havve to die wwith it

TA: oh fuck no

TA: ii wiill kiill berofe ii diie

CA: they cant cut this ship if evverythin about it is efficient and effectivve as regular shipd

CA: but this-

CA: unhookin wwhenevver you wwant

TA: fiine

CA: not runnin the system maintenance at the end of each day

CA: sol theyre goin t okill you if you keep doin this

CA: they just wwant an excuse to take you from me

CA: please dont givve them one

TA: iim 2orry

CA: *he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes*

CA: ijust dont wwant to lose you

TA: IIll go hook up

CA: no no

CA: its too late for today

CA: but just

CA: i dont wwant to lose you

TA: ED iim 2orry

CA: its ok

TA: ii...

CA: youre so talented you could out-perform all of these other ships if you wwanted to

TA: ju2t dont want to end up liike my an2e2tor

CA: you dont havve to stay hooked up all day but theyre just lookin for reasons to take you

CA: sol...

CA: i promise you wwont

CA: but you havve to trust me

TA: ii know but ED you dont under2tand iit hurt2 bad

CA: *he stood up and wwalked ovver to sollux. it wwas a bit embarassing that he wwas still shorter than sollux but he wwas ok wwith it noww*

CA: wwhere

TA: my head

CA: *he looked at him wworried*

CA: il havve someone look at it

CA: no-

CA: no ill look at it

TA: ok?

CA: cmon sit dowwn

TA: *2iit down*

CA: *he wwalke dovve rnad pulle dout the past record for solluxs conditions*

CA: shit...

CA: someones been wworkin you too hard

TA: *2tare2 at the 2ea*

CA: shit... *he closes it and looks*

CA: theyr edoin this on purpose

TA: they giive me miind honey

CA: *he frowwned and his hand softly rubbs solluxs hair*

CA: im sorry-

CA: i need to wwatch ovver you better

TA: *take2 2hade2 off* iit2 ok iim u2e to iit

CA: im sorry...

TA: iit2 not your fault

CA: yes it is

TA: iit2 miine.

CA: no-

CA: none of this is your faul

CA: fault*

CA: its all mine

CA: mine and the empires and the freakin drones

CA: evverythin is my fault...

TA: no iit2 not

TA: *giive2 hug*

CA: *he hugged him back and sighed*

CA: im so sorry...

CA: i should havve just left you alone but

CA: they wwould havve taken you anywway

TA: ED iit2 ok

CA: and you wwoul dhavve ended up like "he" did...

CA: i dont wwant that

CA: i knoww you dont wwant that

CA: i just wwanted to help...

TA: ii know

CA: *he looked up at him wwith teary eyes*

CA: i just wwant to keep you alivve...

TA: thank2 for cariing ED

CA: thanks for not hatin me...

TA: youur welcom

TA: *welcome

CA: so...

CA: youre dowwn for the night huh

TA: ya

CA: so

CA: do you um- remember

CA: last time you wwere unhooked and i wwas off

CA: wwhat wwe did...?

TA: ii dont remember

CA: oh...

CA: wwell- that sfine

CA: i- honestly i shouldnt be suprised

TA: why

CA: wwell

CA: sometimes you wwork so hard that wwhen youre unhooked you havve short term memory loss

TA: oh

CA: yeah...

CA: so itas ok

CA: i dont think youd havve done it in my right mind anywway

TA: what?

CA: you dont need to knoww

TA: dont need to know what.

CA: wwhat wwe did

TA: ju2t fuckiing tell me

CA: ...

CA: you did me

TA: oh

CA: yeah

CA: wwevve done it a feww times

TA: iim 2orry iif ii diid not remember

CA: i wwouldnt expect you too...

CA: you dont evven lije me

TA: ii do liike you

CA: not like that

CA: i had a moment of wweakness and wwhen i say you wwere malfunctioning that one day and-

TA: and what

CA: i uesed that as an excuse to disconnect you and keep you in my block to myself

CA: you wwere showwin signs of long term memory loss but i kneww it wwas only temporsry

CA: so i-

CA: i took advvantage of that...

TA: why

CA: because

CA: ivve- knowwn you for a long time sol

CA: youre the only troll i still knoww from all those swweeps ago

CA: at first i just wwanted a moment wwhere wwe could coexist as friends but

CA: instead i got a kiss

CA: and after that i didnt stop you

TA: ok

TA: (hey ii got to go

CA: ((ok

twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.


	5. Picklestuck

**AN:Im sollux**

* * *

TC: GoT A MoThErFuCkIn pRoBlEm, BrOtHeR.

TA: GZ, why ii2 your hand iin a piickle jar

TC: JuSt wAnTeD Me oNe oF ThEsE LiTtLe mIrAcLeS

TC: AiN'T ExPeCtEd tO GeT AlL Up aNd cOmMiTeD To tHe wHoLe mOtHeRfUcKiNg tHiNg.

TA: ok, but how are we goiing to get iit out

TA: maybe iif we try to put hot water on iit

TC: NoT ToO BiG A FaN Of tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN AqUa dRiP

TC: YoU Go iNtO ThAt sHiT AnD YoU AiN'T MoThErFuCkInG CoMiNg bAcK OuT, y'kNoW?

TA: well then try two twii2t your hand back and forth

TC: *He twists his hand and the jar drops and shatters, single pickle falling out into the shards of glass. He promptly picks it up with a grin and hungry eyes.*

TC: YoU ThE MoThErFuCkInG GoD Of fIxInG HoPeLeSs sItUaTiOnS, sOlBrO.

TC: CoUlD HaVe bEeN AlL DoOmEd aNd sHiT.

TA: no problem GZ


	6. Over the computer

**AN:Im John**

* * *

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: hey

EB: hey dave

TG: hows your day goin

EB: good rained all day

TG: thats a bummer

TG: we got some rain too

TG: its getting cold john

TG: i dislike anything less than a solid seventy degrees

TG: im not accustomed to this chill

EB: ya

TG: remind me again why i didnt stay in texas for college please

EB: because texas is hot

TG: but its fucking cold in nyc

TG: ive been shaking and my teeth are chattering and im having nightmares of dying of hypothermia

EB: well thats your falut, hey hows bro

TG: good i think

TG: we havent talked much since i left

TG: why do you ask

EB: i dont know dad mention about you bro

TG: ah

TG: are you pissed or something you seem quiet

TG: usually youre trying to talk my fucking eyeballs out of my face

EB: sayin "that man be rasing his brother ungentle men like"

EB: well i got a new labtop

EB: and spilled pop on it

TG: that shit sucks

EB: some of the buttons dont work right

TG: and i dunno hes not really raising me anymore

TG: and bro does his own thing you know that

EB: ya

EB: dad did piss me off a week ago

TG: whatd he do

EB: he keeped bothering me to be like a gentle men

TG: that sucks

EB: and he tried to make me bake with that wiches products

EB: and vriska is you know vriska

TG: you and her still a thing or have you dumped her creepy ass

EB: i dumped her

TG: good good

EB: caught her cheating with tavros

TG: there are plenty of other fish in the sea

TG: and john

TG: what did i tell you

EB: what

TG: dont stick your dick in crazy

TG: dont do it

EB: ya

EB: rose just knocked on my door be right back

TG: ok

EB: ok bakck

EB: *back

EB: she heared about vriska

TG: oh man get ready for the therapist preach

TG: tell her to step off

EB: ok dave

TG: but hey dude if youre single you should come visit me for a week or two in nyc now that she isnt around to boss you around

EB: ok ill check into that

EB: nyc sounds like fun

TG: sweet

EB: i need a break

EB: ...

TG: what?

EB: rose is dateing kanaya

TG: no shit dude

TG: how out of the loop are you

EB: hey!

TG: dont hey me

EB: i was busy dealing with vriska

turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.


	7. Anger issues

**AN:Im Sollux**

* * *

This is a script style chat.

Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.

twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

CRONUS: hey chief

TA: hello

CRONUS: wvhat's up?

TA: lokkiing for Miituna

CRONUS: oh, alright

TA: al2o your dance2tor

CRONUS: eridan?

TA: II want to kiill hiim

CRONUS: wvhy?

TA: biitch bliinded me iin one eye!

CRONUS: oh, im sorry

TA: well have you 2een any of them

CRONUS: i sawv both earlier, but im sure they havwe gone somewvhere else by nowv

TA: crap, well how2 the dream bubble been

CRONUS: pretty good, howv about for you?

TA: eh, 2tiill hear the dead but all2 fiine

CRONUS: hear the dead?

TA: yep

CRONUS: ..cool

TA: no iit2 not

CRONUS: its not?

TA: iimageiin tryiing to 2leep wiith vociie2 talkiing to you

CRONUS: that wvould get pretty annoying

TA: ya.

CRONUS: damn, you put up wvith so much shit

TA: ya iit2 hard.

CRONUS: i bet

TA: and ii can 2ee every one2 death2

CRONUS: wvait, really?

TA: yep. You diied by a bomb explo2iin and ii wiill almo2t diie by ED

CRONUS: so howv does the vwantas kid die?

TA: well depend2 on who

CRONUS: karkat

TA: KK or mr talk2 alot

TA: well the tiimeliine2 depend2. IIf VK 2tay2 aliive he diie2 wiith TZ. IIf TZ kiill2 VK then he liive2

CRONUS: oh, wvowv

TA: ya iit 2uck2 knowiing how your friiend2 diie

CRONUS: howv do you put up wvith it?

TA: ii

TA: dont

TA: know

CRONUS: oh, and sorry for all the questions

TA: no problem

CRONUS: alright

TA: Edju2t diied

CRONUS: howv?

TA: Kanaya ju2t cut hiim iin half

CRONUS: ouch..

TA: *laugh2 a biit* he de2erved iit

CRONUS: ouch, cold man

TA: well got got go fiind Miituna

CRONUS: alright, later


	8. Meow Beast

**AN:Im Sollux again. I think i only Rp as Sol.**

* * *

This is a script style chat.

arsenicCatnip [AC] joined chat.

twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

AC: :33 hi pawllux ^-^

TA: Hey NP

AC: :33 h33h33 ^-^

TA: what are you doiing

AC: :33 well i just thought i would visit mew

TA: well ii found a meow bea2t eariiler

AC: :33 *gasp* really?

TA: Yep iill get iit

TA: *walke2 iinto the back room*

AC: :33 aww mewr the best pawllux ^-^

TA: *come2 back out* Hey nep2

TA: *here*

AC: :33 aww thanks pawllux

TA: your welcom

AC: :33 *ac hugs pawllux thanking him*

TA: No problem. II found iit on the 2treet lonely

AC: :33 ill name it after mew ^-^

TA: thank2 NEp

AC: :33 h33h33 no problem

TA: *pet2 meow bea2t

AC: :33 *ac smiles at pawllux and pats the little paw beast in her arms*

TA: Diid you know ED'2 afraiid of Purr bea2t2

AC: :33 really?

TA: yep

AC: :33 hehe :3

TA: ii laughed 2o hard when iit happened.

AC: :33 i but you did

TA: He 2creamed liike a grub

AC: :33 h33h33 ^-^

TA: Wii2h ii could have a camera on me

AC: :33 hmmm

TA: *pet2 meow bea2t agaiin*

AC: :33 *looks down at meow beast smiling*

TA: ii miight get a meow bea2t

AC: :33 really?

TA: yep

AC: :33 awesome ^-^

TA: they are cute plu2 the keep the fii2h boy away

AC: :33 h33h33 meow beasts are cute

TA: *2teal2 Nepeta2 hat*

AC: :33 hey! pawllux!

TA: *try2 to put hat on but faiil2 due to twiin horn2

AC: :33 h33h33 silly mew

TA: *hand2 hat back*

AC: :33 *takes it but doesn't put it back on yet* h33h33

TA: *take2 off 2hade2 and hand2 to Nep*

AC: :33 *ac giggles and puts on pawllux's glasses*

TA: how2 the 3d gla22e2

AC: :33 h33h33 awesome ^-^


	9. Karkats carb Issue

**AN:Still sollux**

* * *

This is a script style chat.

blind!twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.

CA: wwell if it isn't sol

TA: ED

CA: wwhat are you doin

CA: Not that I care or anythin

TA: iim doiing nothiing

CA: wwell that's fuckin borin

TA: well ii really cant do anythiing

CA: Oh right I forgot, loww bloods like you ain't smart enough to anythin

TA: No fii2h diick iim fuckiing bliind

CA: oh fuckin forgivve me for not givvin a fuck

TA: fuck off

CA: nope i think im startin to enjoy your...company

TA: your luck ii cant 2ee you cau2e ii would punch you iin your face

CA: sol your funny like you could hit me evven wwith your vvision

TA: go choke

caligulasAquarium's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

CA: nah I prefer to breathe

TA: fuck off

CA: nope.

TA: II fuckiing hate you

TA: diick

CA: not a much as I hate you

TA: ii wii2h you would diie ED

CA: ...

CA: wwhat the hell sol

CA: that's not takin things a bit to far

TA: No ii thiink iim beiing truthful.

CA: jegus sol i don't wwant you fuckin dead

TA: 2orry ED

TA: ii diid take iit far.

TA: IIm ju2t pii22ed\

CA: this migh be a stupid question and I knoww I ain't your moirail but wwhy?

TA: why what

CA: jegus...wwhy are you pissed?

TA: well ii fell down a fliight of 2taiir2, ran iinto a door, and lo2t AA

TA: And KK 2cared me

CA: that sucks

CA: Howw did kar scare you?

TA: 2ee why iim pii22ed

TA: he diid that crab thiing

CA: yeah...wwhat crab thing?

TA: you never 2aw iit

TA: have you

TA: iit2 fuckiing weiird

CA: nope

CA: I havve been fortunate enough to not see it

TA: he act2 liike hii2 lu2u2

TA: and hii22e2

CA: wwhat in the evver livvin fuck

TA: ...

CA: WWhy wwould he do that?

TA: ii dont know. he only doe2 that when he really want2 2omethiing

CA: howw wwould that help him get something he wwants, wwell maybe it scares other trolls off or somethin

TA: wwell troll2 get creeped out and do what he want2 ju2t to 2top hiim

CA: I guess that makes sense in a wweird wway

TA: ya he diid that to me once

CA: and you just left?

TA: he followed me tiill ii gave hiim the moviie ii had


	10. Blind talking to the dead

**AN:STill sol**

* * *

This is a script style chat.

Dead!caligulasAquarium [Eridan] joined chat.

blind!twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

Eridan: -After kanaya so rudely fuckin sawwed eridan in half he wwas sent to wwhatevver afterlife wwas meant for him...WWell first of all there wwas no "wwhite light" there wwas no troll wwith a wwhite beard called gog. It wwas almost like he passed out and wwoke up in a dreambubble.. only he couldnt wwake up. As the seadwweller awwoke from his dreamless slumber he gasped to see that his torso wwas completely obliterated and seperated from his legs.. his guts wwere out and evverything wwhich wwas more embaresing. All the memorys of his death flood back to him, vviolet tears bubble out from his eyes and stream dowwn his cheeks, he wwas blubberin and carrying on.. he slumped dowwn in defeat and tried to muffle his crys wwith his scarf wwhen he hears footsteps approaching.-

TA: *walk2 foward wiith cautiion. 2iince the iincedent wiith eriidan and Gamzee everyone that wa2 aliive wa2 catiiou2*

Eridan: -Eridan sighs and musters up as much strength that he can and turns himself twwards the incomeing person, it wwas sollux.- ...sol?..

TA: *2top2 to the noii2e and triip2 on hii2 feet* ED?

Eridan: yeah.. its me. -His vvoice sounded strained.. he had obvviously been crying-

TA: *Pu2he2 hiim2elf up* Diidnt Kanaya kiill you?

Eridan: wwell.. yeah, she sawwed me in half.. evven a highblood like myself couldnt survvivve that..

TA: Wa2 thii2 after you kiilled fef and bliinded me?

Eridan: ...yeah, i suppose i deservved it

TA: well ii wanted to 2ay 2omethiing

Eridan: go ahead sol.

Eridan: go right ahead

TA: II forgiive you

Eridan: ...huh?..

Eridan: wwait, you forgivve me?.. i..

TA: II cant hear the dead now. my head 2toped hurtiing and iim thiinkiing 2traiit

Eridan: -He frowwns, his gaze looks at his guts that are spilled out around him- ...wwell i still killed fef, an i wwas sure i killed you too

TA: well ii 2tiill forgiive you

Eridan: wwhy?

TA: ii told you. iim ok wiith thiing2 now

Eridan: i suppose that makes sense

Eridan: ...but i mean.. im not evven sure i forgivve myself here sol

TA: that bla2t from your wand made my head clear

Eridan: ..really?

TA: ye2

Eridan: wwell i suppose that.. makes me feel better in a small wway

Eridan: thanks sol


	11. Blind and the young

**AN:Sol**

This is a script style chat.

2 sweeps old! caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.

blind!twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

CA: Boww to me loww blood!

TA: ED?

CA: It's pronounced Eridan. And wwhy aren't you bowwin? You gotta.

TA: ED, Fuck no ii won t bow to you

CA: My lusus said loww bloods gotta listen to royal bloods though! I mean I don't get wwhy but I wwanted to test it.

CA: An swwearin isnt nice

TA: your a young ED. Well iim not liike lowblood2. Be2iide2 iim moraiil2 wiith Fef

CA: WWhat? But Fef said wwe'd be moirails wwhen wwe greww up!

TA: liittle dude, fef leave2 you. you get jealou2 and kiill her and bliinded me

CA: B-but I wwouldn't kill Fef. I lovve her!

TA: you do

CA: No! Stop it! Youre lyin! Lyin isnt nice

TA: *2iigh2* iim not 2 her goggle2 that ha2 a liittle blood on iit

TA: *hand hiim the goggle2*

CA: *sniffles, clutching them to his chest* WWhy do I groww up to be mean?

TA: to be tru you become a antii2ociial diick

CA: Shhh! You can't say that wword. It's a bad wword!

TA: 2orry

CA: If I'm nice to you noww can I make up for big me?

TA: well be niicer to people. and 2tand up for your friiend2

CA: I can't though. I'm bad at fightin. Evven Fef is better. Besides evveryone else is so scary!

TA: ED every thiing ii2 hard. and 2cary.

CA: My lusus isnt hard. He's squishy in the middle.

TA: when you grow up the world goe2 iinto caou2 an every one you care wiill diie.

TA: your friiend kiill2 you

CA: You aren't dead an I think youre cool.

TA: ii wiill diie 2oon

CA: No! Please don't! You can't die.


	12. Smashin

**AN:Im Piioniic**

* * *

lethargicKinesis [LK] joined chat.

Fem!Ψiioniic [ ] joined chat.

LK: *He sat in his house alone on his couch, watching "Mostly sex jokes" on his plasma screen tv*

: *smashes into window*

LK: *He looks over to the window wide eyed, jumping out of his seat* WHAT THE FUCK!?

: FUCK!*trys to stand*

LK: *Hes in a state of panic* WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

: *rubs head* oh what are you?

: well first off im a troll and second sorry for that window

LK: O-oh... okay.. well... uhh... don't let the door hit you on the way out

: *pats outfit off* ok by the way dont sit there *points on the spot he was sitting in*

LK: Why?

: *Smirks* Youll see

: *moves to the right*

LK: *He walks over to the couch and slowly sits down *

: *A huge creature bust through the wall and hits the spot*

LK: *He jumped off his couch and barrel rolled over to his shotgun at the edge of the room* I'm not afraid to use this! *Accidentally shots it at the monster, causing himself to fly across the room*

lethargicKinesis's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

: *Smercks* told you

LK: *He lays in the corner of the room passed out, almost everything is destroyed*

: *uses psionics to fix the room*

: *puts a blanket on the person in the corner and sits on the couch smercking*

LK: *He cuddles against the blanket still out cold*

: *chuckles*

LK: *He wakes up a few hours later, looking around the room*

: *falls asleep on the couch*

LK: *He gets up, rubbing his neck and picking up the shotgun putting it back in the corner* fuck you shot gun *He looks over to the troll on the couch and walks over to her*

: *snores a bit*

LK: *He looks at the blanket in his hand and puts it over her, sliding a soft throw pillow under her head*

: *mummbles about something*

LK: *He turns off the tv and stretches*

: *shifts*

LK: *He looks towards the window and looks back at the troll*

: *mummbles 'this hurts, why am i fated for this'*\

: *wakes up*

LK: *He smiles and sits next to her* good morning

: its morning?

: *stands up and streches*

LK: Well actually 10 at night, nevermind

: *smiles* sorry for your house at one point

LK: It's fine, no use crying over spilled milk

: well as i was raised my names Psioiinic

: you can call me psi

: *holds hand out8

LK: Seth *He shook her hand firmly* nice to meet you

: nice to meet you seth

LK: *He smiles and leans over and grabs the remote, turning the tv on*

: *floats over to the tv*whats this?

LK: A tv...

: oh.. i have no idea whats that

: *pokes it*

LK: It's to watch things like tv shows, movies, porno's, or just play on a console

: oh i never saw one we only have advance computers.

LK: *He shrugs* I don't see the difference

: well i was raised with nothin so i dont know much

LK: Anyway, want to watch a movie? or do you have to go?

: we could watch a movie

LK: Alright *He pats the spot next to him as he grabs the tv remote*

: *sits down*

lethargicKinesis's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

LK: *He turns the tv on and switches over to 69: comedy central to watch "Walk Hard"*

: *stares at the tv*

LK: *He watches the tv, leaning back and relaxing*

: *removes headband and relaxes*

LK: *He puts his hands behind his head and let's his head relax on his hands*

: *wraps in the blanckets*

LK: *He realizes that it's been a day since hes showered and gets up* I'ma go take a shower, i'll be back

: ok

LK: *He walks upstairs and into the bathroom taking his clothes off and stepping into the shower, turning the shower head on and adjusting the water*

: *hears the water turn on*

LK: *He starts to clean himself*

: *thinks about the past*

LK: *After he gets done he dries himself off and slips on some random water on the floor and dies*

lethargicKinesis [LK] disconnected.


	13. Ansestors

**AN:Im Sollux**

* * *

This is a script style chat.

twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

secretly flushed for you!caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TA: hey ED

CA: *he looks up from his book* oh hey sol

TA: want to 2ee 2omethiin ii found

CA: sure

TA: *pull2 book out of bag*

CA: *he looks at it curiously* wwhat is it?

TA: iit2 my an2e2tor2 log2, both on the 2hiip and off of iit

TA: ii read iit already

TA: *2iit2 down next to you

CA: *his eyes wwiden* are you sayin... y-you'd let me read it?

TA: well iit mentiion2 your an2e2tor a2 well

CA: *he looks up at him, eyes wwide* wwoww... thank you sol!

TA: *chuckle2* your welcome.

CA: *he takes the book carefully* that means a lot- wwait- you said it mentioned Dualscar?

TA: ya.

CA: wwhat about him?

TA: well... dual2car had taken the p2iiiioniiiic a2 a 2lave. but ii gue22 he got attached to my an2e2tor and let hiim wander freely. one day The p2iiiioniiiic left and joiind KK2 an2e2tor

CA: oh... wwoww. wwell, im glad he didnt hurt im... too badly... *he frowwns in thought* do you think they evver had... a thing?

TA: and when dual2car found hiim, he gave hiim to FF'2 an2e2tor to become a helm2men

CA: oh shit... yeah...

TA: iim not to 2ure on that. a few page2 are gone.

CA: hmm... wwell, for wwhat its wworth, im sorry.

TA: iit2 not your fault

CA: i knoww, but i still am sorry

TA: hey ED can ii tell you 2omethiing

CA: of course sol

CA: you can tell me anythin

TA: ii can feel everythiing my an2e2tor felt. ii never hated you.

CA: *his eyes wwiden* ww-wwhat? r-really?

TA: ye2 . II ju2t acted that way becau2e iim 2tupiid

CA: ... i dont hate you sol.

TA: *hug2 knee2* ii thiink ii liike you

CA: *he blushes* i-i like you too sol...

TA: *let2 go of knee2 and hug2 you*

CA: *he grins and buries his face in his neck*

TA: ED, ii forgiive you an2e2tor

CA: th-thanks sol...

TA: funny thiing ii2 iin the book the 2ame thiing happened

CA: huh?

TA: before dual2car gave hiim up. He hugged the p2iioniic and apoliigiized.

TA: and p2iioniic forgave

TA: iim not to 2ure on that. a few page2 are gone.

CA: hmm... wwell, for wwhat its wworth, im sorry.

TA: iit2 not your fault

CA: i knoww, but i still am sorry

TA: hey ED can ii tell you 2omethiing

CA: of course sol

CA: you can tell me anythin

TA: ii can feel everythiing my an2e2tor felt. ii never hated you.

CA: *his eyes wwiden* ww-wwhat? r-really?

TA: ye2 . II ju2t acted that way becau2e iim 2tupiid

CA: ... i dont hate you sol.

TA: *hug2 knee2* ii thiink ii liike you

CA: *he blushes* i-i like you too sol...

TA: *let2 go of knee2 and hug2 you*

CA: *he grins and buries his face in his neck*

TA: ED, ii forgiive you an2e2tor

CA: th-thanks sol...

TA: funny thiing ii2 iin the book the 2ame thiing happened

CA: huh?

TA: before dual2car gave hiim up. He hugged the p2iioniic and apoliigiized.

TA: and p2iioniic forgave

CA: oh- im actually really happy that he did

TA: *2merck2* ii al2o found 2omefiin el2e

CA: *his eyes narroww* dont think i didnt miss that fish pun- but wwhat is it?

TA: 2orry, bout that. well ii wiill go get iit!

TA: *run2 off to another room*

CA: *he laughs* okay!

TA: *come2 back iin wiith 2omethiing purple*

CA: yeah, sure

TA: *u2e2 p2iioniic2 to 2how the outfiit*

CA: *his eyes wwiden* i-is that...

TA: dual2car2 outfiit

TA: (back

CA: o-oh my cod...

CA: c-can i touch it?

TA: iit2 your2

TA: II got p2iioniic2 two

CA: *his jaww drops* m-mine?

TA: what ii wa2 goiing to keep iit

CA: howw did you get these?

TA: *u2iing 2arca2iim* ii dug up a few grave2

CA: *rolls his eyes*

TA: no ii found the folded up near ff'2 an2e2tor2 death 2pot

CA: wwoww... thats incredible- they wwere together?

TA: ye2

CA: huh...

TA: ii thiink2 2he wa2 2orry

TA: gho2t2 can do thiing2 two

CA: i think theres more to the story of dualscar and the psiioniic than wwe thought.

CA: maybe, wwe'll nevver knoww.

TA: well ii wiill know eventually but ther ii2

TA: *there

CA: can you let me knoww wwhen you find out? i... i dont think they wwouldvve been black for some reason...

TA: ii dont thiink they were black.

CA: huh...

TA: ii thiink they were *face turn2 a biit yellow* ... red

CA: *he smiles shyly* i...i kind of hope they wwere...

TA: why?

TA: *look2 at Eriidan*

CA: *mumbles* cause they wwoulda been good together... like us...

TA: *laugh2 but 2top2 and almo2t fall2 to the floor*

CA: *blushes furiously but catches him*

TA: *2hade2 fall to the floor 2hatteriing*

CA: sol- shit-

TA: *body goe2 liimp*

CA: FUCK-! * he carries him and lays him on the couch, frantic* fuck fuck fuck- sol- fuck- wwhats happening- fuck-

TA: *a few moment2 pa22. a red and blue liight fliicker around dolux2 body and head*

CA: *he panics, stepping back a bit* wwhat the fuck is going on?!

TA: *eye2 2nape open. but the color2 are diifferent a liighter 2hade of red and a liight blue*

CA: s-sol-?

TA: *mummble2* dual2car?

CA: *his eyes wwiden* psiioniic?

TA: ye2

CA: oh... oh my cod...

TA: your not dual2car fii2hy giill2

CA: n-no im not- im his dancestor- Eridan Ampora

TA: Your ju2t 2o are cute!

CA: *he blushes furiously* ww-wwhat? n-no i aint!

TA: ye2 you are 2eawead

TA: *weed

CA: *shakes his head* wwhat are you doin here?

TA: well*couch2* ii uh forgot.

TA: *2crache2 head*

CA: uh... wwell... i- i dont really knoww wwhat to say- wwait- *his eyes wwiden* wwill sol come back?

TA: Oh crap ii forgot that too. pretty 2oon

CA: *he relaxes vvisibly* oh thank cod- not that you aint cool! i- i just- *he looks dowwn, blushing* i wwant him back.

TA: ya dont worry your guiill2 about iit


	14. Blind was useful this time

**AN:I was sollux**

* * *

in his underwear!carcinoGeneticist CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

blind!twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

CG: THANK GOD

CG: YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SEE THIS

CG: SO HAPPY

in his underwear!carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.


	15. Sllux teases ED

This is a not safe for work chat.

caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

CA: hey Sol

TA: hey ED

CA: I fuckin hate wwhales

TA: why

CA: *frowwns* They're fuckin annoyin!

TA: why are they annoyiing?

CA: cloggin up the sky

CA: eatin all the fish

TA: really

CA: yes, really *glares*

TA: *2merk2*

CA: wwhat's so fuckin funny?

TA: nothiing

CA: *grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him forwward*

CA: wwhat is it?

TA: *chuckle2* iit2 really nothiing

CA: then wwhy wwon't you fuckin tell me?

TA: cau2e iit a 2ecret

CA: *growwls* wwhy is one little smile enough to merit a gogdamn seacret?

TA: ii dont know

CA: *glares* i swwear to gog Sol

TA: whaaaaaaaat

CA: you're such a fuckin prick sometimes

CA: and by that, I mean most of the time

TA: ii know ii am

CA: *growwls*

TA: *pat2 head*

CA: *leans closer to sol's face* just tell me wwhat you wwere gogdamn smilin about

TA: *chuckle2* what are you gonna do iif ii dont tell you?

CA: *blushes slightly* wwho said i wwas gonna do anyfin?

TA: *ii wa2 kiiddiing fuck a22

CA: *blushes a bit more* fuck you

TA: not riight now *laugh2*

CA: it's -

CA: i-

CA: i didn't fuckin mean that, jegus

TA: you walked iinto that one ED.

CA: *lets go of sollux and covvers his face wwith his scarf*

CA: not fuckin cool, Sol

TA: iit2 funny though

CA: *muffled* i guess

CA: *drops scarf* for your taste

CA: i guess it's okay

TA: (got to go


End file.
